


Meeting Carmen Marvello

by ArcaneArcana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneArcana/pseuds/ArcaneArcana
Summary: A lucky man meets up with the hottest Latina in the world





	Meeting Carmen Marvello

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen Marvello belongs to Jay Marvel

"Where are you?"  
"Are you near?"  
These were the two texts that were sent to him not even five minutes between each other, it was a partly cloudy day and late in the morning. It was nearing eleven o'clock and those messages were sent one minute from each other. The man just sighs and chuckled when he typed his location to the rumored girl his number was given to at a party. His eyes shift around while looking for this woman before hearing a "Hello!" that came from a lovely voice, the man who was dressed casually in a button-up shirt and pants turned towards the direction where the sound came from. "Well, hello hazel eyes." He said with a smile on his face, keeping his left hand in his front left pocket and his right kept holding the phone. "You must be-" The woman said before a car sped past them, blurring out his name. "I am, you must be Carmen. A pleasure to meet you." He said, his eyes laid on her body, flat up top but wide below. Damn, whoever gave his number to her knew his weakness for big asses and wide hips. The clothing she wore was a bright green top with blue jeans that hugged her hips, the man locked his phone and placed it in his right pocket. Carmen glanced to see something bugled out of those pants, while flustered, she did not speak a word but he did. "Shall we head inside?"

Carmen nodded before the man held the door open for her, rarely do people with manners exist anymore. "Thank you-" She said while various conversations blocked out her voice. He followed behind the caramel-skinned beauty, watching her hips sway with each step while they made their way to the counter. "Hello! May I take your orders?" The clerk asked, having on white clothing with an orange apron on. "Carmen, why don't you go first?" The male asked while looking at the menu, smiling. "Can I get a coffee with a little bit of milk?" Carmen asked as the clerk punched it into the computer, he looked down at the other woman with that smile. "Can I get a coffee with a little bit of creamer, hazelnut if you have it?" He asked and watched the person punch it in before asking for the price. Given this is a Starbucks-inspired coffee shop, it was pricy. "I'll handle it." The male said before placing forty dollars down on the counter while they get their drinks a few minutes later.

After making their way outside due to the shop being packed, they took a seat down at one of the outside tables with the umbrella opened too. "So how was that party?" He questioned, curious about what went on last night. "Well...I met up with Simon, then had fun with a friend of mine. Though I am mad at my sister and myself for not watching out for her." Carmen said with her cheeks becoming rosy. "Oh...From what I can tell, this Simon fucked you while the "friend" we might share ate you out...While Mari tackled a lot of big cocks." He spoke before smiling at the Latina. "A friend told me what happened. I'm good but not that good."

This caused Carmen to cover her face before peeking between her fingers. "A-are you from Velvet City?" She asked which made the man shake his head. "Nah, from their rival city, Corduroy. It is a nice place too." He spoke before taking a sip of his hazelnut coffee, his eyes looking at her. "I will tell you this, the reason we are rivals has to do with what exists in our pants. Speaking right now, my flaccid rod is tucked in my sock." This statement caused the Latina chick to look under the table. "¡Mierda!" She exclaimed before the caramel-skinned woman brought herself back up and looked at the man. "¿Cómo te va con eso?" She asked, referring to how could he walk with something that long in his pants.  
[Translation: "Mierda" = Fuck! and "¿Cómo te va con eso?" = How are you doing that?]

"Very carefully, but what do you say? I have a friend that is letting me borrow his house for a while since he is off to see family. Nothing wrong with a peek." He said with a smile, Carmen picks up her coffee and stood up. "Take me to the house." She said before the male got his coffee and stood up, heading down the street with her. They stopped in front of the house, it was common to see a house between two apartment buildings. He made his way up the stairs and pulled a key from his left pocket that was stuck into the deadbolt first and turned before the doorknob was unlocked afterward.

When the door was open, the house was very casual like a bachelor lived here. Carmen walked inside first before her new friend followed. She made her way into the living room while the door was locked once again, the Latina began to slowly take off her clothing, dealing with the shoes first before she stripped off the green top and tossed it onto her friend who chuckled while taking her shirt off his shoulder and set it on the recliner. The man was now standing behind the hot, caramel beauty while he watched her wiggle her ass out of those jeans and tossed them at him. He caught them and set them on the recliner again. "¿Disfruta el espectáculo?"  
[Translation: "Enjoy the Show"]

"Yes, I did." He said with a smile on his face while he began to strip the same way she did but without tossing his clothes onto her, his flaccid cock was reaching mid-way down his shin but when he placed his right hand on the base and pulled upwards, that was when Carmen saw the big cock get even bigger with the veins bulging out some. "¡Pon ese monstruo en mi trasero!" She yelled out as the man granted her wish by sticking the thick tip into her asshole, her walls were squeezing tight against his cock while his hips started slowly with his hands on her hips. "You're brave for standing up while taking this "monstruo" so I will tell you who it was who told me about all this~." He said while her huge ass cheeks jiggled with each thrust his hips brought, Carmen was trying to keep herself from moaning until the man began to pump his cock faster.   
[Translation: "Pon ese monstrou en mi trasero" = Roughly "Put that monster in my ass."]

"Who told you~?!" She moaned out while the cock was pushed deeper into her asshole with each movement, smiling since this third leg was rivaling Simon's cock. "Well, she had blonde hair, an ass like yours, and liked to be spanked...A lot." He said before getting booty bumped by the Latina. "Kelsie~!" She screamed out in pleasure while her hips matched the pace that her new fri...No, new lover set for them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her top half up while his hips became faster with each buck of her hips, his hips slamming hard against her massive cheeks. The sound of skin hitting against skin echoed throughout the house while Carmen taps him on his arm. "Couch~!" She moaned out before getting moved to the couch where she laid on her stomach, the man's continued where he left off which made the caramel beauty scream out as it was so sudden.

He was pushing all of his cock into her asshole and pulled it out as much as he could before it was slammed back in with a force that made her cheeks ripple every minute while his hands were on the armrest, her hips kept up the speed that cock was going. She continued to moan while her Amante fucked her brains out of the park, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and with her tongue hanging out. The new lover grabs her by her arms and lifted her while he laid prone on his back, keeping her upright before he began to release a thick, white substance into her ass that was enough to leak out. Carmen fell backward onto Amante's toned torso with a smile on her face, kissing his cheek. "Creo que encontré a alguien para mantener alejado de mi hermana ~."

[Translation: Amante = Lover and "Creo que encontré a alguien para mantener alejado de mi hermana ~." is "I think I found someone to keep away from my sister~."]


End file.
